


A Little Western Romance

by Aurora_Mandeville



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Yeah, this came out shorter than I would have liked, and I don't know if it's exactly what you were looking for, but, here you go. Hope you like it!!





	A Little Western Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadLiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLiar/gifts).



Mary sipped on her coffee as she glanced out the window at the slowly rising sun. She pulled her robe a little tighter around herself, the night had been surprisingly chilly. But her mind drifted back to the scene from the evening before. Tex had asked her out on a date, right as she was leaving. Unfortunately, she was so surprised that she didn’t get a chance to give him an answer before Dave called on him to help out something with the horses. She waited a couple of minutes to see if he would come back for her answer, but he only yelled out that he would come see her for it in the morning. So, here she was, waiting, and thinking. She had liked Tex the very moment the Rawleys had introduced them. But that wasn’t long before the whole thing went down between her and the Rawleys about buying some of their land. At first she was going to avoid Shadow Ranch altogether, but then thought of Tex and attempted to see him in secret. Then Nancy Drew came along and everything changed, for the better. Everything with the Rawleys was patched up, and Mary was over at the cook-out almost every night. She would sit and chat with Tex mainly, yet Bet Rawley would convince her to chat with other people in the group. But last night was the first time Tex had brought up the notion of going steady. Mary couldn’t deny it, the prospect excited her. She liked Tex, a lot. She sipped from her cup again before setting it down and quickly getting dressed.   
A few minutes later, she was sitting on her porch, still drinking her coffee, when Tex rode up. The sun hadn’t completely finished rising, but Mary felt like it was already high in the sky when she looked into his eyes. Tex grinned at her before clearing his throat as he alighted his horse.   
“So, um, about last night . . .”   
“You came for my answer,” Mary said softly.   
Tex glanced at her as a blush came to his cheeks. “Y-yeah, I-I did. S-so, um, what is y-your answer?”   
Mary took a quick sip of her coffee. “Why don’t you tell me what the plans are?”   
Um, well, I thought we’d go for a ride through the countryside,”said Tex, his voice becoming steadier with each word. “Then a picnic in the cliff dwellings.” He patted his saddle bag, indicating the makings for a picnic were inside. “Then, well, maybe more riding, I guess, unless you can think of something else. And then there’s this dance we were invited to, by some family called Shaw, or something like that. I don’t remember, they’re new in town, apparently.”   
Mary smiled. “Apparently.”   
Tex scratched the back of his neck. “So, um, yeah, that’s the plan. Bet said you could even come change at the ranch with her, if you’d like. What do you think?”   
Mary took a sip of coffee while she thought for a moment. “That sounds very nice, Tex.”   
Tex beamed. “Really?”   
“Yes, I’d like that very much. Let me finish my coffee, and we can be on our way.”   
“I’ll saddle your horse for you,” said Tex, but before MAry could say a word about it, he was already off. She let out a sigh and quickly finished her coffee, not realizing that a blush was blooming on her cheeks.   
Half an hour later, they were on a little-used path, trotting along and talking about whatever came to mind. That’s where Mary learned that Tex turned two different shades of red, one for blushing, one for rage. She had been telling him about the reservation where she grew up, and how some people treated the tribespeople, when she noticed he had turned a completely different shade of red than she was used to seeing recently. He usually turned a red that reminded her of the sky as the sun breaks over the horizon. This red looked more like the inside of a beet. He mumbled something about tourists before changing the subject to happier topics, though still keeping to her tales of the reservation.   
When they got to the cliff dwellings and set up the picnic, Mary was getting to the many legends and fables passed down for generations. Tex seemed to drink it all in, hanging on to every drop like a cactus. Mary managed to coax out a favorite tale or two out of him before lunch was over, but he seemed content with listening to everything she could say about her culture.   
After lunch, the two rode some more and continued to talk. Around dusk, Tex escorted Mary back home so she could grab her clothes for the dance. They rode to the Rawleys so they could prepare. Bet was eager in helping Mary prepare, the two chatting away about ranch life and cowboys, one cowboy in particular. That cowboy was blushing sunset red when he saw Mary all dressed up.   
The party was a blast, Mary’s only problem was that time went by way too fast, and Tex was already escorting her back home.   
“That was a wonderful day, Tex, thank you,” Mary told himas they unsaddled her horse together.   
“I’m glad,” he said with a smile. “Um, would you like to do that again, or something like that?”   
“Mary smiled. “Yes Tex, I definitely would.”   
“And, um, would you, would be my girl?”   
Mary’s smile widened. “Of course Tex.” She kissed him on the cheek. He turned sunset red again.   
“Oh, um, great! Uh, there’s some stuff I have to take care of at the ranch, but, uh, I’ll see you soon.”   
Mary nodded. “Of course.”   
Tex tipped his hat and turned to leave. Mary went to brushing off her horse. She was taken by surprise when Tex came back, pulled her in his arms, and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Mary didn’t want it to stop. But Tex let go of her pretty quickly, his entire face red, and just about dashed out the door. Mary slept that night with a smile on her face, dreaming of the future. Maybe marriage was in the future? Only one way to find out.


End file.
